


Tiebreak

by masayosi661



Series: [zh-TW] Worthy of Trust and Confidence [3]
Category: London Has Fallen (2016), Olympus Has Fallen (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接續前文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiebreak

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tiebreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740613) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661), [purplesheep22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22)



離開墓園後，總統整天剩餘的行程都在白宮，於是麥克得以準時交接，在晚餐時分回到家中。

一開門，迎接他的就是那盈滿暖色調光線的熟悉空間。聽到開門聲響，利亞從飯廳探出頭來，朝他親暱一笑，摘下了隔熱手套。「時機抓得正好，來吃飯吧。」

往廚房一鑽，匆匆洗好手，麥克站在餐桌前看著那些顯然是對方親手做而非外賣食品的料理，忍不住挑了挑眉。「你今天自己下廚？」

相對於超時勤務是家常便飯的麥克，利亞在醫院的工作雖也極度繁忙，但時間倒是規律許多，不過平日裡畢竟工作後相當疲累，她並不花太多時間在廚房裡。

「是啊，我今天提早回來。」

轉頭看向已就座的利亞，麥克發現自己又對上了一雙他怎麼也讀不懂的藍眼睛。「……一切都還好嗎？」

「這要看你怎麼定義了。先吃吧，我們飯後再說。」

盯著妻子神情奇妙的臉龐，麥克聳聳肩坐了下來──千萬別在利亞堅持的事上頭跟她爭論，這是麥克這些年來的心得，從初識後至今都是如此。平靜一同享用完久違的家庭料理，麥克在清理好碗盤後，順手拎著酒瓶回到客廳在利亞身旁坐了下來。

「要來一些嗎？」

面對他的詢問，利亞搖搖頭，於是麥克倒出半杯灌下一口波本後先擱下手中玻璃杯，轉身直視對方。

「那就開始吧，寶貝，你想談什麼？」

「我懷孕了。」

睜大雙眼，麥克彷彿沒聽懂似的，低聲回應。「你什麼？」

「我知道，我也很驚訝。以前檢查後我們談過的，我可以懷孕的機率微乎其微……但既然有了這孩子，我想留下他。我知道這跟我們原本的計劃不同，可是……」

「嘿，這是好事。我……」使勁在肚裡搜刮一切可用的字句許久卻一無所獲後，麥克終究投降了。「總之，這是好事。所以別管什麼計劃，計劃就是要配合變化。」

利亞聞言朝他感激一笑，而後露出有些遲疑的神情。「……麥克，你還記得嗎？我們第一次見面是在我工作的前一間醫院，你陪訓練中受傷的同事來急診。」

「當然，我可是印象深刻，尤其是你把我趕出急診室的那個表情我現在都還記得。」

笑瞪他一眼，利亞繼續說道：「這不是重點。我想說的是，我對你的工作伴隨的危險性跟忙碌跟需要心無旁鶩那些的，從我們剛認識，你還在特種部隊時我就理解，所以我希望你不要誤會，我接下來要說的，跟你的工作無關。」

握住麥克的手，利亞凝視他，語調極為平靜。「自從你回白宮工作後，我想這件事想了有好一陣子了，而現在我覺得，是時候該做出決定了──我希望你能考慮，等孩子出生後，我們就分開吧。」

僵住片刻，麥克難以置信地回看她。「為什麼？」

定定與麥克對視，利亞端詳丈夫驚愕而緊繃的表情好些時候，像是確認了什麼，她緩緩點頭。「麥克，如果是第一夫人還在世的時候，我能理解，當時的確是不同的，但現在？在你就那樣衝進白宮不顧一切救出他之後，你不可能沒有發現那差異的。」

「我不懂……你說這跟我的工作無關的。」

「是無關。不是因為你的工作或是你去當了英雄，麥克──難道你能看著我的眼睛告訴我你對他的感覺跟兩年前還一樣嗎？」

「利亞！那是……你說的是美國總統而且他是我的朋友，我關心他理所當然！」

偏頭瞄一眼桌上的酒杯又轉回視線對著麥克，利亞苦笑起來。「我不能喝，否則我還真是需要喝一杯再繼續。」

聞言抓起杯子一口氣喝乾，麥克回望妻子，一臉被逼到角落的掙扎神情。

「白宮事件之後，你休了幾天假。我當時就有種預感，很多事不太一樣了。然後你回了白宮，逐漸印證了我的想法。這跟你以往投入工作不一樣，那種……專注，那是我從來沒有得到過的。」

「利亞……」

「我還是愛你，而我知道你也愛我。」利亞疲憊地微笑著。「所以我原本想，我也許可以接受的，接受你已經給了我所有你能給我的，說不定等到兩年後，等到你職務調動後，也許有些事就過去了。」停頓幾秒，利亞輕撫自己下腹，搖了搖頭。「但現在一切又不一樣了。」

看著利亞眼中的堅定，麥克反覆張嘴試圖說些什麼，最後總算絞出滿是潰敗感的聲音。「我沒有背著妳──我沒有背叛妳利亞。那……那不是妳想的那樣，我只是、我並沒有跟他、」重重嘆口氣，麥克放棄將話講完，只是按住額角、滿臉頹喪。

「我知道。麥克，你是我認識的最勇敢最誠實的人，我說這些不是要質疑你。」舉起手掌貼著對方臉頰，利亞望進那雙懊惱的眼睛。「正好相反，我相信你，所以我很清楚你會怎麼做，你會盡你所能的想做個好父親好丈夫。而我想說的就是這個，那不是我想要的。為了責任、為了孩子，所以我們要維持個好家庭。或許我太驕傲了，所以我不能接受這樣的選擇，我也不想要這孩子成為藉口。」

「我以為……」凝視利亞帶著笑意卻浮現淚光的眼，麥克感到歉疚。他想起結婚時他們對彼此的許諾，而他卻讓眼前這個約定過要與他相伴一生的人如此失望。「我很抱歉，我不曉得妳會這樣想。」

「那就是問題所在，麥克。你沒有去想，你只是遵循你的真心……我愛你的誠實，可是那有時候讓人很難受。」看著他不解的表情，利亞趨前擁住他。「其實你可以說那天換成為了其他人你也同樣會闖進白宮，你可以說你對他沒有任何感覺，你也可以說你會考慮調職，或是其他很多話，但你只說了你沒有對我不忠，你只說了你很抱歉。這說明了一切，你懂嗎。」

「你想要我說那些嗎？」

抓住利亞雙肩輕輕拉開她，麥克猶豫地盯著她，卻只見利亞又一次露出那種疲倦的笑容。

「不。我想要的是我們根本不需要這種談話。我想要的是我沒有得到的。」

「利亞……」

拍拍搭在肩頭的手，利亞站起身準備回到臥房。「無論如何，你先好好想想，好嗎？我不會去任何地方，等你想好了，我們隨時可以再談談。」

沒能擠出力氣留住對方，麥克怔愣坐在沙發上目送那消失在房門後的背影。不知經過多久，他才緩過神來，默默倒滿一杯酒灌下肚，而後用雙手掩住臉將自己深深埋進沙發。

 

隔天，幾乎一夜沒睡的麥克還是照常出勤，他在出門前繞進臥房，看見已然起床的利亞正站在窗邊看著外頭開始忙碌起來的街道。

「嘿。」

敲敲門，麥克倚在門邊看著她，卻不知該如何繼續說下去。察覺他的困境，利亞回頭走近他，眼下的黑影顯示她的這一夜也並不平靜。

「快去吧，再晚你就要遲到了。就像我昨天說的，我們隨時可以再談談。」

點了點頭，麥克俯首在她額上落下輕吻。「我會好好想想的。」

 

和前一夜相比，麥克這天在白宮的工作內容顯得規律而平靜，直到傍晚的射擊練習時間到來，留下他與總統在地下室的靶場並肩而立。

麥克提出將射擊練習加入總統日常行程的提案那天，白宮的修繕已大體完成，總統不日就將搬回白宮。聽完他的提案，艾許把視線挪到同席的琳妮臉上，挑高了他金色的眉毛。總統沒有出聲，但接收到他無言徵詢的琳妮立刻打直了上半身，謹慎答道：「麥克跟我討論過，他堅持這有必要，我相信他的判斷。」

「我也相信。」艾許回以微笑，卻忍不住輕輕搖了搖頭。「既然你們確定有必要，我會同意你們的提案。我只是在想，現在是要我練射擊，之後該不會還要我學搏擊防身術什麼的？」

「事實上我們考慮過，長官，而我認為這部分或許可以直接用目前已在進行的拳擊代替，才不會對您的時間安排造成太多困難。」

「……感謝你體貼我的助理，麥克。」瞪了他一眼，艾許笑得一臉無奈。「我相信你明白要是情況糟到我需要親自出手，那就是我們山窮水盡的時候了？」

「是的，長官。而我想我們確實也需要演練這個備案。」

看向麥克堅毅的神情，艾許低下頭伸指撫過眉梢後嘆了口氣。「這倒也是。」

「那就照你們的提案定了，當然有其他公務時以公務優先。沒其他事的話就先這樣吧，我得找梅森他們進來了。」

「是，長官。謝謝您。」

在麥克拉開門，正要跟隨先一步離開室內的特勤局長走出門時，艾許喊住了他。轉身面向對方站直，麥克有些疑惑地看著沒有立刻把話說下去的總統。

「長官？」

「如果你還是認為有必要學防身術或其他什麼，那就再提案，只要你說了，我都會同意。但是答應我一件事──用你的智慧跟勇氣去做決定，不要基於你的恐懼去做決定，好嗎？」

盯著直視自己的湛藍雙眼，麥克發覺自己露出了笑容。「我會的，長官。那就是我為什麼只留下射擊練習的緣故，你的助理不會想知道我刪掉了多少種課程的。」

總統當時的笑聲至今還留在他的記憶中，而麥克望著他戴上耳罩專心射擊的側臉，想著自己其實記得了太多艾許的不同面貌，多到遠超過職務需求。

「怎麼了？」

而艾許當然不是一個有事情不對勁他卻什麼都沒感覺到的人。摘了耳罩放下槍，他轉頭看著麥克。

「你今天不太專心，有任何問題嗎？」

麥克心想，他應該回答沒有，然後總統不會相信，接著他繼續否認，而對方最終不會追問到底，因為艾許是個平時待人行事總很有分寸的人，儘管也有例外──連忙在內心搖頭甩去急速浮出水面的那段回憶，麥克開口回應。

「沒有，長官。」

「你覺得這樣就能打發我了？」

「不。只是真的沒什麼大不了的。」

「麥克。」雙手抱胸盯著他的特勤，總統露出了麥克見過無數次的那種他面對幕僚時常會出現的表情。很好，現在他知道被總統這樣打量是什麼感覺了。麥克在心中默默提升了對白宮幕僚們的敬意。

「真的沒事……」麥克退讓地嘆息。「班，只是些私事而已。」

一反麥克的預期，艾許聽見他這樣說卻沒有就此打住，面上反而浮現認真憂慮的神色。

「我們認識有六七年了，從我競選時你就在我身邊，我從沒聽你用過這種說法試圖混過去。我現在還真有點擔心了。」搶先一步抬手制止麥克的回話，他續道：「你叫我的名字而不是稱呼我長官或總統，我想我至少有擔心的資格。所以你如果不想說，直說就好。」

遭遇艾許關切的溫和眼神，發現能單挑撂倒一排人的自己此刻卻無法有效對抗總統的目光，麥克終於放棄掙扎、悶聲回應。「……利亞想離婚。」

聞言一愣，艾許捏了捏鼻樑。「……需要任何幫忙嗎？休假或調職？如果是因為這工作，或許我可以當個說客。」

「不，我、我們會再談談的。情況有點複雜，她懷孕了──總之我會再找她談談的，真的沒事。」

天哪，沒事個頭，這回答簡直爛透了。話才說完，麥克瞬間有種想拿起槍把自己的嘴給轟爆的衝動。

「呃……我該說恭喜嗎？」總統微妙的表情跟他猶豫的回答為麥克的懊惱提供了強力背書。

「無論如何，謝謝你的關心。」按下拿槍朝靶心打空彈匣發洩一通的念頭，麥克朝艾許乾笑一聲。

「麥克。」貼近他的特勤身邊，艾許拍拍男人肩膀。「記得嗎，以前我跟你說過，只要你提案，我都會同意。老實說那說法還保守了點，我說真的，我願意為你做任何事，只要你開口。」看著麥克滿臉不可思議回望著他的模樣，艾許聳聳肩。「好吧，得有個前提，若事涉美國總統職權還是要經過評估。」

「班……謝謝。只是我真的必須自己解決這事，這有點複雜。我向你保證不會再出現今天這樣的狀況，我會管理好我的個人情緒，不會影響到工作。」

「那不是我擔心的，麥克。」艾許皺眉。

「那才是你該擔心的。」話一出口，察覺艾許瞬間變了臉色，麥克知道自己搞砸了。

「個人情緒。」艾許咬牙切齒一字字唸出這幾個字後的那聲冷哼讓麥克的胃似乎抽痛了一下。「我告訴過琳妮，我永遠願意把命託付給你。我也告訴你，我願意為你做任何事。而你現在告訴我我該擔心的只有你可能讓個人情緒影響工作表現？」艾許不可置信地瞪著麥克，眼中滿是怒氣，而麥克不知所措的發現自己竟能看清那憤怒下掩蓋著感覺遭到背叛的悲傷。「如果你甚至沒再拿我當個朋友，你為什麼回來？」

「我不是這個意思！」

「隨便吧，反正我也不是完全不擔心那點。」無意繼續對話，艾許抹了抹臉，作勢轉身離去。

「我說了不是這樣的！班！」一把抓住艾許手臂，麥克硬是將人拉了回來。「拜託，聽我說，我……我只是真的不能跟你討論這件事，這很複雜。」

凝視滿臉掙扎的麥克，總統臉上的怒氣轉變為困惑。「好吧。可是為什麼？我也不是非要你跟我討論什麼，老實說我大概也幫不上什麼忙，但有人陪你聊聊應該總是有幫助？我不曉得出了什麼事，但就算再複雜，我是個局外人，跟我談會有什麼問題？」

面對他的疑問，麥克給他的回應是整個人完全僵住。如果眼前的這個人不是麥克，艾許可能會判斷這是對方被自己擊中了弱點卻不知如何掩飾或反駁的反應，從還就讀法學院時開始，他對這種表情已是司空見慣，然而這是麥克，而且他剛才並沒有用言詞攻訐對方，他只是在問──

然後一個念頭擊中了艾許，他瞬間感覺自己也驚慌起來。「麥克？你……這件事跟我有關係？」

麥克慢慢從心虛到話都說不出口的慌張中抽離，看著眼前彷彿接收了他的驚惶失措的總統，他後退幾步靠到牆上，用背部感受牆面的冰冷，讓自己更加冷靜下來。「你問我為什麼回來……我大概該回答你因為我愛國？真是，昨天利亞問的時候我怎麼就沒想到用這個說法，況且這也是事實。」注視艾許瞪大眼的表情，麥克繼續用低微到近乎自言自語的音量說道：「可是又怎麼可能有別的原因，我當然是為了你才回來的。」

「……你就這樣對她說了？」

「當然沒有！不是這樣的──老天我到底要說這個詞幾次？」麥克焦躁抓了抓頭髮，要不是身旁的人摘下了耳罩還站得離他如此近，他現在從這個距離也能把新靶的靶心連射到破爛。「我什麼都沒說，是利亞找我談。她認為我對你……」

「別告訴我你沒否認，麥克。」

「我試過了！我告訴她不是那麼回事，可是我沒辦法真正否認！」把艾許扶住額頭的反應看在眼裡，麥克埋怨起來。「我就說了我不能跟你討論，這下可好，更複雜了。」

「是啊，我現在懂你的意思了。」維持按著額際宛如頭痛發作般的姿態，艾許嘆了口氣。

「我一直後悔在醫院的那時候夾著尾巴逃了，」裝作沒察覺艾許聽到這句話時縮了一下的動作，麥克繼續壓低聲音說著。「所以我沒打算再逃避，可是我也始終還沒想清楚。」

「麥克，那不是逃避，你只是盡你的責任遵守你的良知……我也是一樣的。」

「一年多了，我現在才知道原來我們是有共識的。」話語中滿是酸澀，麥克甩甩頭，索性直接問道：「既然都說到這了，我們就來討論討論？」

「不，我不確定我該給你任何建議，這不太恰當，我想這涉及利益迴避之類的。」看著麥克簡直明顯到不容錯認的白眼，艾許居然笑了出來。「不予置評。」

「班！我真不敢相信你居然就拿這招打發我！」

面對麥克控訴的眼神，艾許又嘆一口氣。「……其實還是回到剛才那個問題，你確定你不需要先休假或調職，好……處理這個困境？」

「想都別想。」

「但如果你想挽回……」

「我需要想想，想好了我就會做決定。」

「麥克……」

「我不會離開，任何情況下那都不是我的選項。任何情況。」

「那不是你應該做的決定。」

「你之前也沒有回答我。」

「什麼？」

「你到底為什麼拿掉戒指。你說你願意為我做任何事，那我就問你這件事。」

「我現在不能回答你，麥克，我是美國總統，我有我的立場。即使我不是……」避開麥克突然變得尖銳的目光，低頭凝視麥克左手無名指上的戒指，艾許搖搖頭。

「……你知道這等於是某種回答了吧？」

「我畢竟只是個總統，一個男人，不是聖人。我有我的私心，但這個話題，還是等你做出決定再說吧。」

「可是……」

「時間到了，麥克。」

摘下掛在脖子上的耳罩一把塞給麥克，艾許輕巧轉身，朝出口走去。迅速收好耳罩與槍械，麥克快步趕上他。

「嘿，你這樣很狡猾。」麥克不禁沉聲抗議。

「當然狡猾了，請保持點敬意好嗎。你以為我是誰，我是美國總統，這是基礎課程。」

看著他不服氣的表情，艾許柔聲開口。「麥克，可以答應我一件事嗎？」

「你說說看。」

「試著別做出會讓你自己後悔的決定，好嗎？我可以承擔我自己的，但我恐怕無法承擔你的後悔。」

「你知道這不公平，對吧？」

「我知道，己所不欲，勿施於人，但我也說了，我不是個聖人。我可是有很多缺點，你該把這也列入你的考慮。」

一邊伸手提前為總統推開門，麥克注視著面前那雙專注而堅定的天空色眼睛。

「這招也是基礎課程？」

總統的眼裡一瞬間浮現和煦的笑意，但他立刻板起認真的表情。「不是。就像你說的，這事你得自己拿主意。不過我向你保證，無論如何，我說過的話都還是算數，我對你的信賴跟情誼不會受到影響。」

「……謝謝。」

看著男人走上階梯的筆挺背影，麥克感到如釋重負，卻也感到心頭沉重。他知道自己不會停下追隨這背影的腳步，就如同他方才向對方所說，那不是他的選項。然而他也清楚，這只是一半的答案，他還是需要填上另一半的解答。

──不要基於你的恐懼去做決定。

「麥克？」

察覺到麥克沒有及時跟上，艾許回過頭喚了他一聲，低沉嗓音不帶催促意味，只是充滿關懷。

「謝謝你的建議，長官。」

聽見那沒頭沒腦的答話，艾許露出不解神情。抬頭望向站在樓梯彼端面帶疑問的總統，麥克忍不住輕聲笑了。


End file.
